the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Darth sidious
Darth sidious executes order 66-----------------------------------------> I am no slave to the illuminati.I am a tiger broke free.i am the puppet master.I am the real doom -Darth sidious to shrek on oblivion UNLIMITED POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR -Sidious when he killed Mace Windu You and thanos have failed.now that you have failed,the omniverse is about to sense TRUE FEAR! -Sidious at the Duel on Oblivion(which was before order 66) Darth sidious is the other main antagonist of the heroes of the memeverse series.He comes from the star wars multiverse.He is very powerful and evil.He is the person responsible for the second omni wars and even Order 66!! Biography Darth sidious was born sheev palpatine in the Naboo system in the year 1873.He always HATED His parents very much.He thought of killing them.Palpatine was pretty strong with the force in young age.He could create balls of force lightning.It was a long life for him at home. Finding Darth plagueis: So Palpatine eventually found darth plagueis which became his master.They trained all day so sheev could become a sith lord.Sheev eventually learned that his master could control Midi -chlorians,which tells how force sensitive a individual is.Eventually he grew so strong that he wanted REVENGE on his parents....He went to naboo and killed his parents and told his master. Killing darth plagueis: So darth sidious decided that his master was pee pee poo poo so he decided to brutally murder him in his sleep.And he learned how to control midi chlorians so that's kind of bad. War on naboo: Sidious gained his apprentice Darth maul.Also some things were happening with the council of benevolence so like there was a war on naboo and the gungans won.Sidious was angry but he remembered that maul was going to kill qui gon and obi wan.Maul failed because obi wan brutally sliced him in half. Becoming the supreme chancellor: He got chancellor valorum out and now he is chancellor.He is planning to kill gaben's council of benevolence and he is pulling the strings. Manipulating the Omniverse: Sidious always hated the Omniverse,so he was going to manipulate the entire omniverse to gain so much control and power.He wanted to do cause another Omniversal war and even kill as much people in a cleverly planned order 66 which he manipulated all villains to do to kill them.He was manipulating his way through out the omniverse and he was ruling with a Iron fist................ The 2nd omni wars: Sidious caused the 2nd omni wars.It was the biggest war at the time.Sidious had the largest army,some of which was borrowed from Illuminati.It was such a massive fight that he had the council of benevolence worried.They didn't know what would happen after this event.This event was 20 years long and Shrek was born at the beginning of it. Hiding out on oblivion: Sidious was waiting for shrek and thanos to come.It was a trap.They eventually came and dueled to the death(not spoiling fight you gotta wait for that episode to come out) Order 66: It was the time.It was the time to destroy the council of benevolence.He cloned shrek because before Order 66 he,shrek,and thanos dueled in oblivion.He captured shrek and cloned shrek.The clone killed all the members of the council of benevolence.He even manipulated all villains to kill sextillions through out the omniverse.Here are the following who died: Daredevil,Optimus Prime,Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man,Colossus (pre-Deadpool),Master Chief,Storm (Halle Berry),Po & the Furious 5,Wolverine,Gandalf,Godzilla,Kong,Batman,Rorscach,Mongo,Mace windu,jedi order,Justice league,doctor strange,x men,black order,all other avengers,ghost rider,grandmaster,darkseid,galactus,proxima midnight,ebony maw,corvus glaive,cull obsidian,the ancient one,dr manhattan,the scarlet king,sonic,shadow,spongebob,patrick,superman,zalgo,slenderman,jeff the killer,Mickey mouse,goofy,sml jeffy,sml mario,sml bowser,sml cody,sml bowser jr,sml joseph,ganondorf,link,mario,yoshi,Luigi,sml black yoshi,ash ketchum,pikachu,dr eggman,cyborg,beast boy,star fire,robin,luke skywalker,rey,finn,james bond,princess leia,harry potter,voldemort,every marvel comic character and dc character,and every anime and cartoon character,every mcu character,every dceu character,a bunch of youtubers like pewdiepie,flamingo,and markiplier,and sextillions of other lives,heroes,and villains throughout the omniverse. Here are the following known people who lived. Shrek,thanos,obi wan kenobi,yoda,Gaben, Keanu Reeves,ultron,and iron man. It was a terrible time for the omni verse.but they didn't know that another hero would be born.Shaggy. Rise of the Ultronius Order After the events of order 66,the triangle empire was defunct and the Illuminati was no where to be seen.Since there was no Illuminati he had the chance the Rule the omniverse.However,the rebellion was still alive,and all the members were alive.He had to create the MOST powerful Organization ever.A group with every villain possible.He had aka manah,aku(who was somehow alive),Chernobog,and other Villains throughout the omniverse as well.He had created The Ultronius order.He was going to start fresh.Sidious was going to rule the Omniverse with a iron fist.However,he needed a base,so he decided that his base was going to be on the remote planet of Grunant Rosert.He builded the strongest empire,superweapons,and eventually became Nigh omnipotent and Omniscient. Category:Antagonists Category:Power lusting villains Category:True evil Category:Gods Category:Cosmic entitys Category:Villains Category:Major characters Category:Canon Category:Eye of sin order and triangle empire Co owner Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:Emperors